wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tales From Beyond The Fringe
Page Length Depending how this is approached, the length of the page will increase. The current chapter setup is a bit lengthy and hard to read one by one. *Algoroc - 3 Chapters **'A Duel for Deadeye' - 7 pages ***Tremor Ridge 3864,-4595, SW of Tremor Ridge 3741,-4589, Sw of Tremor Ridge at 3695,-4532, South of Deadstar Ravine 3226,-4193 South of the Crystal Shards at 3595,-3839 **The Vengeance of Kain - 7 pages In this we see that the Coordinates are one after another. If we move to having an active map coordinates it would work with single links. Using an expand tag we can do similar *Algoroc - 3 Chapters * A Duel for Deadeye - 7 pages *Tremor Ridge 3864,-4595 *SW of Tremor Ridge 3741,-4589 *SW of Tremor Ridge at 3695,-4532 *South of Deadstar Ravine 3226,-4193 *South of the Crystal Shards at 3595,-3839 Thoughts? Tnargraef (talk) 04:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Page Layout (Chart or List) ::: The way I had it made it easier to track my progress since I am entering them as I discover them. User changed it today without notice. Pinkachu (talk) 04:52, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Changes were reverted. User has no way of knowing which are personal projects. Celess (talk) 05:22, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Editing policy - This: Talk page discussion about removal or change is encouraged, and allows others to participate. Didn't happen. I can deal with the table and if I wanted it reverted, I would have reverted it myself. I can work with it. The point was, no discussion was made or attempted. History shows my length of edits and there is this - Forum:Direction_for_updates which shows that it IS my project. I was only asking for the policy to be followed in the future. Thanks. Pinkachu (talk) 05:42, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Didn't realize it was a personal project. While I do think the table is easier to read, my feelings won't be hurt if the double list format is preferred. Excise (talk) 07:02, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :::: The page was my collection of the Tales I had found in game, something I had been collecting for the last couple months. Easy for me to use and update but not nessesarily best for other users. I agree with your changes, I just would have liked to have been asked first. That was a heck of a shock to refresh it and have it completely reformatted! I get over that stuff fairly easily and of course have the power to change anything back that I don't like or don't think Carbine would approve of, but we have lost a couple of good editors already due to similar situations where they worked hours on a page only to have a user come behind them and completely change it. I can fix the page, but not their feelings. I would suggest checking the page history for user consistancy and use the talk page per our policy if you are wanting to make changes that dramatic. At least give them a chance to reply. If they don't, one of us most likely will. Pinkachu (talk) 03:25, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Reasonable. In the future it might be best to note in the Talk page that a page is someone's personal project--even if one person has the majority of edits to a page, I would not think that it would be closed to changes (even significant changes) without approval. Excise (talk) 03:58, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Tales Infobox? Speaking of formatting for the Tales, any interest in creating an infobox for the tales articles themselves? Currently they're just plain text. Not sure if I can start going through and formatting them or not. Are they going to be pretty'd up like the datacube entries? Excise (talk) 04:37, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't believe it necessary to put everything into boxes, but I will discuss it with Raylan13 on Monday. Pinkachu (talk) 05:06, May 25, 2014 (UTC) : Ok. Doesn't have to be a box per se, but some kind of approved, standardized format would be good. Excise (talk) 09:38, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::: ::::: How about this, some of the journals I have been entering are almost as short as the datacubes and do look a bit odd. Interested in coming up with something for those? Chief Engineer Fippi's Personal Log as an example of one I put in yesterday. The Tales are lengthy enough that while they could probably use something, a box might not be the best choice. I am certainly up for options. The journals however are a bit boring. Ok, they are SERIOUSLY boring, some of them being so short, I almost didn't want to put them in at all. I do it because if it's in game, it should be here and lore is my thing. I liked what you did with the scanbot. I will probably put the table back on what I'm doing now after I write down the coords I have added after Celess reverted it. My only issue with that is that the font was really small for me and I wear bifocals! Im sure the table can be tweaked to make it more visible. ::::: Feel free to have your way with the Journals if you like. They are categorized per zone, so you should be able to find them that way. Pinkachu (talk) 16:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I was not able to revert back to the sortable table due to conflicting edits and I don't want to change the talk page, so I am tossing a table up in my sandbox to work with, using your ideas. While its certainly important to make this Wikia appealing, I also want to make sure that it is not intimidating to new contributors. I am dedicated to the Wikia as well as the WildStar Community and I want their experience here to be as pleasant as possible. Thank you for understanding. Pinkachu (talk) 16:47, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Agreed that the specific TFBTF articles don't need anything special beyond basic formatting stuff (wiki links, spacing). I've done this with Kara Takes Command! and can do this with the others as well. Question: Do we want coordinates in the specific pages as well or just refer people back to the main TFBTF page for that? :::::: Regarding the table vs list, I see you've condensed the 2 lists into 1 list, and I think that looks good. Excise (talk) 17:38, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I'd go ahead and do that formatting with the others - looks good. I'd also include the coordinates on those pages as well, if Pinkachu agrees. It's nice to have them in both places, since people are either going to be looking for a specific Tale or a full list to figure out where to go next. As for the tables on this page, after discussion with Pinkachu I'm adding them back in. Rather than one big table, though, I'm splitting it between regions; this leaves more space within the box for the description, etc. so it doesn't look as squished. Raylan13 (talk) 17:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Im good with the coordinates being in both places. The list is not complete for coords, but as long as I know where all they need to be, I can fix as I go after launch with a fresh toon. Thanks for the help! Pinkachu (talk) 18:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Sounds good. Also I'm going to add the Lore template to the individual pages. Excise (talk) 18:13, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: I must say, this page is lookin' pretty sweet :-) Excise (talk) 02:09, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::